


Percy and the Fastest Quest in History

by ValaSidra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confused Harry, Gen, Percy is not dealing with people anymore, Poor Percy, Protective Percy, Quests, Smart Percy Jackson, Wizard Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: The war is over, but the fates are not done with Percy yet. What will he do when an old guy, that can not take the answer no, shows up to try to convince him to go to school when he already graduated?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is literally me just venting how tired I am of dealing with humanity. I also have not read the Harry Potter books in a while, so the characters are out of character (though I have always had salt toward Dumbledore for placing the fate of the wizarding world on Harry without telling him really anything, no training, and leaving him with his relatives). Thanks for reading!

Percy was home, sitting on the couch next to his mom as she stitched little flowers into a dress. Percy Jackson heard a sharp knock at the door. Sally looked up and furrowed her brows in confusion. Who could it be? Percy was seventeen and had just got back after the war with Gaea and the Roman camp. The gods wouldn't be knocking on his door. Sure the Norse and Egyptian gods might need some help, but he doubted it. Sally opened the door to find a man with a long, white beard standing at their door.

"Ah! Sally, my dear!" He cried as if he wasn't expecting her to be home, "Wonderful to see you! I am actually here to--"

"No," Sally replied firmly, "He is not going to your school."

"Bu--" the man tried.

"No!" Sally repeated before slamming the door in his face.

"Who was that, mom?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore," she replied.

"The reason you had me study magic at home and years early to prevent me from having to go to Hogwarts because I already graduated?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess I will have to keep an eye out."

This incident, unfortunately, was not the last. The man kept on coming to their door day after day. That is, until Percy was home alone.

"Oh, it's you." Percy said in perfect monotone.

"Ah, yes. I am Professor--" the man said before being interrupted by Percy.

"Dumbledore. I know who you are. What I do not know is why you keep on coming here. My mother had already told you no." Percy stated with a glare. 

"I am here to invite you to attend Hogwarts school of--"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know. That does not answer my question. My mother already said no."

"Well, you see--"

"So you don't have a reason other than you can't take no as an answer. Leave me alone. I am not interested."

With that, he shut the door in the man's face. He hoped that would be the end of it. However, he had the feeling that luck would not be on his side. This feeling was proven right a week later when two men cornered him in an alleyway. They approached him steadily, wands at their side. Percy let his wand fall into his hand from his holster at the sight of the wands. However, before he could send any spells, they hit him with a temporary stunning spell. The next thing he knew was the sensation of being apparated and the stunning spell being removed. When he looked around, the first person that caught his eye was Dumbledore.

~~~

Harry Potter was so happy to be at Hogwarts. He was dishing up his plate when two men apparated in with another man between them. Once the man regained movement, he rounded on Dumbledore.

"You! My mother and I _told you_ that I am not coming to your school!" He began ranting, "I have been through enough in my life, and I do not want to have to deal with you too! I have been attacked, almost murdered several times, kidnapped, blown up and more! I am going home. I already graduated from a magical school and have several masters! You are going to let me go home and that is the end of it!"

Dumbledore gave the man a look that resembled fear. There was a pulsing power that filled the room. It made Harry’s throat close up in fear of the being that held so much power.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and suggested hesitantly, “Well, Percy, perhaps you could help Harry? He has been attacked a few times these last few years.”

The man, now identified as Percy, turned to look at Harry. He gave a hum and walked down toward him.

“Fine. I’ll help him,” Percy stated.

Just then, the doors burst open with a dark skin man with brown hair, a buy with blond hair and grey eyes, and an older looking version of Percy walking in.

“Percy, we need your help,” they all said at the same time.

Percy groaned and walked to a wall to hit his head against it several times while muttering, “Why. is. it. always. me?” 

He then turned to the others and asked them one-by-one what they needed. The one with brown hair had a sorcerer problem, the blond had a missing hammer, and the last one had a prophecy that said he had to get a treaty over some domain disputes signed. Harry honestly felt pity for the guy.

~~~

Percy had only one question, _why him_? He gave a sigh of resignation before turning back to the hall.

“Do you have any huge pranksters?” He asked and was met with the raised hands of a pair of red haired twins, “Good, your coming with me.”

He then walked past the anti-apparition ward and apparated to Loki. He then had the twins show off their tricks and pranks as a distraction while he went to grab the hammer. Within moments, it was in his hand, and the god was unconscious on the ground from a hammer to the head. He then apparated to the sorcerer and hit him in the head with Thor’s hammer too. It was honestly _way_ too easy. He returned to Hogwarts where his father was waiting.

“Son!” Poseidon cried, “You are back! What are you going to do for our problem?”

Percy merely held up a hand to make him wait until Thor arrived. When the god of thunder arrived, Percy said, “You sign the treaty, you get your hammer.”

Thor agreed and everything was done. That is until--

“Well, now that that is over, Quidditch is canceled this year because we are going to do the Triwizard Tournament!”

“Hold it!” Percy yelled, “ _That_ is not what is going to happen. What is going to happen is that I am going to take Harry with me to camp and teach him because, even though you decide to say that no one under a certain age can put their names in, the twins are going to try and fail. Harry is going to think he will finally have a normal year. Someone, let’s go with Mad-eye Moody, is going to put his name in, and someone will die. No one will listen to Harry, and I am not going to let that happen. Good day!”

Once he finished, Percy turned around and walked out, dragging Harry with him. Dumbledore only sighed and let them go.


	2. The English Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is having trouble with his English class and vents to Harry. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rant about what is going on in my real life with things changed in an attempt to fit the story. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments!

Percy crashed into his bunk at camp while Harry hid a smirk behind his hand.

“I  _ hate _ English!” He groaned, “It isn’t even the dyslexia that is my problem! It’s the teacher!”

That caused Harry to frown, “Well, what happened?”

Percy rolled over so that he was looking at Harry, “We started the Great Gatsby for English, and my teacher just loves giving us quizzes that ‘determine if we read the chapter’. She goes for things that are barely ever mentioned. Some aren’t even explicitly mentioned! She said this was just surface level stuff! Then, then there was the true and false question. ‘Daisy enjoyed the party she attended with Tom?’ The narrator  _ and _ another character stated that she  _ did not _ enjoy the party. My teacher says that she did! Then, with this last quiz, it was a thing where we had to guess who said which quote. She was wrong! I asked Annabeth, and we looked it up! Tom was not the one that said that the person driving the vehicle didn’t even stop, it was the policeman! That wasn’t even an option! I then went with George, the woman’s husband that had been talking about it before, because of the fact that  _ Tom _ was  _ asking what happened _ ! This is stressing me out more than Chemistry and Pre-Calculus has. Ever.”

Harry blinked in surprise, “Well, I suppose you should speak to the teacher.”

Percy gave a harsh laugh, “I already did. Didn’t do me any good.”

“Go to the counselor?”

“Is that what you did when you were having problems with Professor Snape?”

“They didn’t have anyone that would be of any help.”

“I honestly doubt the counselor would do anything.”

With that, they went quiet. Harry had no idea what to do. Percy was just really stressed it seemed. He reached for his potion textbook and started on his homework from Percy. He had no idea how to help. He did consider trying to talk to Sally, but he had no idea what she could do to help. He just felt helpless. Percy on the other hand was ready for a breakdown. He stood abruptly and walked to the beach. The waters were calm and clear. It was peaceful. His mind went back to school that day and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t do it anymore. It was too much. How can his teachers expect him to do all their homework? He doesn’t have enough hours in a day! Chemistry, history, math, english, they all give him homework. His math homework typically gets pushed off to the weekend because he does not have enough time! He just can’t do it anymore! He needs a mental health day. Perhaps Chiron could sign a paper as a counselor or something like that. He just needed a break. 

Annabeth, seeing Percy breaking down, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He turned to her and buried his face in her hair as tears fell from his eyes. They were silent tears. They always were silent, unassuming, invisible tears. He needed a break. He needed a chance to settle in his mind. The stress was too much for one person to handle. There was no way this should be allowed. She wouldn’t let it go on like this. After he was done, she guided him to his cabin and went to Sally’s apartment. They talked for a long time. They wanted to do so much for Percy. They wanted to help him, but they didn’t know how. They eventually decided to have Percy go to the counselor. They didn’t know what she could do, but they wanted to help him. He agreed when they talked to him about it. He arranged for a meeting with the counselor and met with her the next day. 

“Percy,” she greeted warmly. Her light brown hair was down, framing her face, and a smile was on her face, “Come on back. How are you doing?”

“Not too bad,” He replied, “I am just having a bit of trouble with a class.”

“Well, let’s get this figured out.” She said, gesturing for him to sit.

After he sat down, he told her everything. How stressed the class was making him. How it dropped his grade a full letter. How there were two quotes that he could show that he did right. He let it all out. He was getting a bit emotional as he went, cementing the fact that this was really important to him in the mind of the counselor. 

“Well,” the woman said slowly, “Let’s have your mother email the teacher and tell her about how important this is to you. Does that work?”

Percy gave a slight sigh and nodded. They left the room and he headed back to class. He was just tired. He was working so hard this year, and with a blessing from Athena, he was actually getting all A’s. He did not want the F on the quiz to ruin that. Sally, of course, agreed to write an email to his english teacher. She requested a meeting. One week later, Percy was emailing the counselor to inform her that the teacher had not replied. Five minutes later, the teacher was emailing back with the excuse that they hadn’t seen the email because it went to spam. Though Paul knew that the teacher should have been checking their spam because of a district wide email that stated that all teachers needed to be checking their spam. That Monday, Percy walked into class and his teacher decided to confront him in front of another student.

“Percy, do we need to talk?” She demanded.

“What do you mean?” Percy asked hesitantly, eyes wide.

“You talked to the counselor, and your mother is emailing me. I would have preferred if we just talked.”

“Well, my mother also had some questions.”

“What questions did you have?”

“There was the quote when Myrtle was ran over and you said it was Tom that said it, but I was confused because it looked like it was George and--.”

The other student in the room interjected, “It is Tom. I even used it on my Student Notebook.”

_ Well that’s great. Stay out of the conversation, _ thought Percy. The conversation continued with the teacher stating that they would have preferred for him to have come to her. He was just feeling cornered and uncomfortable. Once school was over, he went home and told his mother. She was livid. One email sent to the counselor later and Percy was feeling more at ease. The day of the meeting came fast, and the teacher was out of the gate swinging. Sally just calmly stated that she had read the book before, and she didn’t know what the questions were.

The teacher read off one of the quotes and then went, “That was George.”

Sally just nodded and said, “Can you look at what the answer was?”

“I put… Tom,” the teacher looked sheepish, “I guess I have to look at my other answers.” 

They ended the meeting with her saying that she would correct it. When Percy looked at the score after she changed it, she just dropped the question. It prevented it from going up to the score that it would have been, but it did go up. He just ranted to his mother for a while and went to bed. He could not wait until Gatsby was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave any thoughts or suggestions in the comments! I am always trying to improve my writing and keep what I am doing well! Stay safe!


End file.
